Kizuna
by ichigo fumio
Summary: "kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut. " karena aku hanya ingin selalu" gadis itu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga laki-laki di depannya. " berdetak untukmu"


Kizuna

By: Ichigo Fumio

.

.

Disclaimer: Mashasi kishimoto

.

.

.

 _"_ _kenapa kamu lakukan ini?" gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut._

 _"_ _karena aku hanya ingin selalu" gadis itu mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga laki-laki di depannya._

 _"_ _berdetak untukmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" oni-chan! Bangun!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda nyaring. Tangannya berusaha menarik selimut yang bergulung di tubuh seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"oni-chan kalau sampai hitungan ke-3 kamu belum juga bangun aku akan" belum selesai sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik lengannya sehingga tubuh sakura limbung dan jatuh di atas tubuh laki-laki berambut merah yang kini sedang memeluk sakura erat.

" kau ini berisik sekali saku-chan, aku masih ngantuk tau" sakura berontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan gaara. Bukannya melepaskan gaara malah semakin erat memeluk sakura dan membuat sakura mendesah sebal.

" kau mau membuatku terlambat lagi nii-chan?" gaara hanya terkekeh lalu melonggarkan pelukannya terhadap sakura, dan segera melarikan diri ke dalam kamar mandi tepat saat pintu kamar mandi di tutup sakura melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

" gaara no baka!" teriak sakura kesal dan kekesalnnya bertambah berkali lipat saat mendengar suara gelak tawa gaara di tengah guyuran air.

Sakura menghentak-hentakan kaki nya saat masuk ke ruang makan dan 2 orang yang masih asyik dengan masing-masing cangkir kopinya, melirik sakura sebentar. Terlalu bosan dengan kebiasaan sakura di pagi hari.

" ne saku-chan pagi ini apa lagi yg gaara-kun lakukan untuk membuatmu kesal?" Tanya seorang bersurai merah yang kini sedang tersenyum jahil kepada keponakan satu-satunya.

" sebenarnya dulu saat baa-chan hamil gaara-nii baa-chan makan apa sih sampai bisa mempunyai anak se-menyebalkan itu" sakura memulai protesnya di pagi hari dan laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan korannya hanya mendengus sebal.

" kamu tahu sayang grandpha bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya" sakura mendelikkan matanya terhadap seorang laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan korannya.

" grandpha selalu saja menyebalkan, sekarang aku tahu dari mana asal gen menyebalkan punya gaara-ni" jiraiya hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sakura.

" ok sweety bagaimana kalau kamu menghabiskan sarapanmu dan segera menyusul gaara yang saat ini sedang menstrarter mobilnya" sakura mendelikkan matanya untuk ke-2 kalinya kekesalannya bertambah.

" kalau sampai gaara-nii meninggalkanku aku takkan pernah mau mengakuinya sebagai sepupuku" kata sakura kesal dan segera menghabiskan susunya dan segera meraih tasnya sebelum berlari menuju garasi sakura mencium pipi jiraiya dan asuna.

" semoga hari mu menyenangkan saku-chan" teriak asuna yang tak lain adalah ibu dari gaara.

" hati-hati sweety" kata jiraiya singkat.

Sebelum mobil gaara meninggalkan kediaman sabaku, gaara sempat berteriak singkat pamit kepaada asuna dan jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah ke-2 cucunya.

" tak usah kesal seperti itu tou-san, sedikit banyak tingkah mereka menurun dari mu" kata asuna dan tertawa geli. Jiraiya hanya mendengus sebal dan berkata pada asuna bahwa dirinya harus segera ke kantor, jiraiya berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang makan menuju depan rumah supirnya yamato sudah menunggu di samping mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk jiraiya.

.

.

.

" nah saku-chan kita berpisah disini sweety" kata gaara tangannya mengacak surai merah muda sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal dan menyingkirkan tangan gaar dari kepalanya.

" jangan mengacak tatanan rambutku nii-chan, dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu" protes sakura sedangkan gaara hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

" tapi grandpha memanggilmu seperti itu dan kau tidak pernah protes" balas gaara.

" itu beda" gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sakura gaara menoleh sekilas pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

" oh iya saku-chan kelasmu ada di lantai 2, belok kanan setelah naik tangga." Sakura meman

" aku sudah tau nii-chan kau fikir aku ini anak baru? Aku sudah bersekolah disini hampir 2 tahun!" teriak sakura. Dan gaara hanya melangkah santai meninggalkan sakura yang masih mencak-mencak di belakangnya.

" tiada hari tanpa menggoda sakura" komentar kiba yang kini berjalan di sebelahnya. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

" sakura terlihat lebih menggemaskan saat marah" kiba hanya mengangguk,

" kapan kau akan mengatakannya?"Tanya kiba merujuk pada sesuatu.

" entahlah itu tak penting" kiba hanya mengernyit tidak suka.

" terserah kau saja sobat"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju atap dengan membawa sebuah bento dan buku, atap sekolah adalah tempat faforitnya makan siang dan membaca novelnya.

Seperti biasa sakura duduk di tempat favoritnya dimana dia dapat melihat pemandangan halaman sekolah dari tempatnya duduk, melihat lalu lalang para siswa yang melakukan aktivitasnnya masing-masing. Sakura merapatkan jaketnya udara musim gugur memang benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa menggigit kulitnya. di tengah menikmati udara musim gugur sakura mendengar suara isak tangis. Sakura mencari asal suara itu, kira-kira siapa yang sedang menangis di atap sekolah, dan sakura berharap itu bukan sosok hantu, tak mungkin bukan hantu atap sekolah muncul di siang hari. Sakura berjalan ke salah satu sisi atap dan melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang berdiri pada pembatas atap dan itu tempat yang berbahaya salah sedikit saja bisa-bisa perempuan itu jatuh dari atap berlantai 6 ini.

" hey sedang apa kau disana?" teriak sakura perempuan itu menoleh sebentar dan sakura dapat melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, matanya yang merah menatap sakura lemah dan mulai berjalan bersiap untuk loncat.

" hey kau janga lakukan hal bodoh itu!" teriak sakura yang mulai panik. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba mencari pertolongan, tapi nihil tak ada siapapun di atap ini. Sakura meraih ponselnya yang berada pada sakunya mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Belum sampai sakura melakukan panggilan sakura melihat siluet seorang laki-laki yang berjalan menuju kearah perempuan itu, sakura mulai bernafas lega tapi kepanikan sakura muncul lagi saat mendapati sosok laki-laki itu membawa sebuah tongkat yang mana pada ujung tongkat terdapat bentuk sabit yang tajam laki-laki berjubah hitam itu mengayunkan tongkatnya tepat pada perempuan yang bersiap loncat itu. Tanpa pikir panjang sakura segera berlari mencoba menghentikan laki-laki berjubah itu. Dan akhirnya.

Crash! Bersamaan dengan terjunnya gadis itu dari atap sekolah ayunan tongkat sabit itu mengenai sakura.

" ck, dasar gadis bodoh, mengganggu pekerjaanku saja " kata laki-laki berjubah itu.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa, mencoba melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada salju dan salju. Salju turun begitu banyaknya dari langit. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama salju-salju itu akan menutupi tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum sekilas.

" mungkin aku akan mati tertimbun salju-salju ini, mungkin waktunya sudah datang untuk bertemu kaa-san " ucap sakura sendu.

Saat sakura merasakan hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi salju, sakura merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menariknya dari tumpukan salju itu. Sakura membuka matanya, emerald itu mendapatkan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya tajam.

" kau berbuat hal yang sangat bodoh nona, ini bukan waktumu sekarang kembalilah" ucap laki-laki bermanik onyx itu sambil mengangkat tubuh sakura.

" kau kan yang mencoba membunuh perempuan itu " laki-laki berkulit porselen itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

" itu bukan urusanmu nona " dan setelah itu sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan membuat sakura menutup matanya dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

" sakura"

" saku-chan"

"sweety"

Dengan perlahan akhirnya sakura membuka kelopak matanya sehingga emerald itu tidak bersembunyi seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

" kau sudah sadar sweety?" Tanya jiraiya. Sakura menatap wajah grandphanya yang terlihat khawatir.

" hm.. di mana aku grandpha?"

" kau sedang di rumah sakit saku-chan" jawab asuna

" kau hampir membunuh grandpha tau? Jantung mu sempat berhenti berdetak, sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan di atap?" Tanya jiraiya heran.

" aku melihat seorang perempuan yang akan loncat dari atap, di mana perempuan itu? Apakah dia selamat? " sakura memandang gaara yang berdiri tepat di samping asuna. Gaara menggeleng lemah.

" Dia tidak tertolong ayame-chan sudah dimakamkan 1 jam yang lalu " jawab Gaara lemah. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja air mata Sakura menetes ke-2 tangannya ia buat untuk menutup wajahnya dan menangis terisak disana. Tak lama kemudian Sakura merasakan pelukan erat yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara sepupunya.

" Sudahlah memang sudah waktunya ayame pulang, kita hanya bisa mendoakannya? Ne?, sudah jangan menangis " bukannya berhenti Sakura malah semakin terisak. Gaara mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

7 days ago

" forehead! " teriak seorang rambut pirang yang berkuncir kuda dengan pony yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya tapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya.

" telinga ku masih normal pig jadi kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak " balas Sakura yang kini menatap Ino sengit. Sedangkan yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menampakkan cengiran tanpa dosa.

" Habisnya seminggu yang lalu kau benar-benar berubah forehead, ku kira kamu mungkin sedang melamun maka dari itu " belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah memotongnya.

" Apa yang kau inginkan pig? " Ino tersenyum lebar.

" Oh my forehead kau selalu tau apa yang aku inginkan "

" Cepat katakana pig "

" Setelah pulang sekolah temani aku shoping ya? Mau ya Saku-chan? Ya? Ya? "

" Baiklah, tapi kau yang bilang ke Gaara-nii ya? " Ino mengangguk setuju

" Kalau soal itu serahkan saja pada ku ok? " Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

" ku harap ini yang terakhir pig" Ino hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tapi fokusnya masih pada tumpukan baju yang berada di depannya.

"PIG! Dengarkan aku!"

" ne,ne,ne saku-chan aku mendengarkanmu, jadi tolong diam sebentar aku sedang sibuk memilih baju ok? " setelah itu Ino mengabaikan sakura yang mendengus sebal kepadanya.

Setelah menemani Ino membayar pakaian yang dipilihnya, tiba-tiba saja Ino menyeretnya ke stand peramal yang berada di mall.

" Untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini Pig?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

" Sudah kau diam saja aku hanya penasaran"

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Tanya seorang perempuan yang berada di dalam stand itu.

" Apa anda peramalnya nona?" Ino bertanya balik. Perempuan berambut pirang itu menggeleng.

" jadi anda ingin di ramal?" tanyanya lembut. Ino menggeleng.

" Bukan saya tapi dia" Ino menunjuk Sakura, Sakura yang di tunjuk hanya bisa diam memandang Ino penuh Tanya.

" Hey! Jangan aneh-aneh Pig…. Ayo kita pulang aku tak ingin nii-chan khawatir"

" Ayolah forehead, aku hanya benar-benar heran kenapa sampai saat ini kau masih saja single, padahal kecantikan dan kepopuleranmu denganku beda tipis " Sakura memandang Ino sengit.

" Jawabanya mudah aku hanya ingin sendiri, sekarang ayo kita pulang ok?" Ino menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak beranjak.

" Ayolah Saku-chan kali ini saja ini yang pertama dan terakhir, aku janji, ya?ya?ya?" Ino mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyesnya yang selalu bisa membuat sakura luluh

" Baiklah cepat selesaikan ini dan kita pulang " Ino tersenyum lebar, Sakuranya memang mudah sekali luluh.

" Anda jadi meramal nona? " Tanya perempuan berambut pirang itu. Ino mengangguk lalu perempuan berambut pirang membawa Ino dan Sakura ke dalam.

" shion-chan ada 2 orang gadis yang ingin di ramal" kata perempuan pirang itu riang. Seorang perempuan yang di panggil shion menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

" Loh kamu bukannya kouhai kami yang selalu di bully itu… aww… sakit forehead mengapa kau memukul kepalaku" Ino menatap Sakura kesal.

" Kau itu jangan bicara seperti itu!" Kata sakura dingin.

" Maafkan perkataan temanku shion, mulutnya terkadang terlalu blak-blakan, tapi aku harap kau tidak tersinggung" kata Sakura lembut pada sosok rambut pirang di hadapannya.

Shion hanya mengangguk singkat. Sakura mencubit lengan Ino sambil berbisik dengan suara yang tak bisa di bilang pelan menyuruh Ino untuk segera minta maaf atas perkataanya terhadap shion.

" Aku minta maaf atas kata-kata ku tadi shion, tapi aku tidak bermaksud," shion lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

" Jadi siapa yang ingin di ramal terlebih dahulu?" Tanya shion.

" Tentu saja perempuan berambut pink yang ada di sebelahku ini shion, tolong ramal dia aku hanya heran sampai sekarang dia masih saja single, aku hanya khawatir dia akan menjadi perawan tua "

" Hentikan omong kosong mu itu Yamanaka!" Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan tapi Ino masih bisa terseenyum lebar pada sahabatnya.

" Saya boleh lihat tanganmu senpai?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung diterima shion. Shion mengamati telapak tangan sakura.

" benang merah mu terputus senpai " ucap Shion datar,

" Oh My God!" ucap Ino histeris, sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang bingung.

" Lalu? Bagaimana?" Shion berdiri dan mengajak sakura keluar dari stand nya, dan menunjuk seseorang.

" dia, dia yang bisa menyambungkan benang merah itu" Shion menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut dark blue dengan gaya emo yang sedang berjalan di antara banyak orang. Sakura terpaku Ino yang mengetahuinya hanya melongo takjub.

" Bukankah itu Sasuke-senpai?" kata Ino. Shion hanya mengangguk. Sedangka sakura masih terdiam memadang laki-laki berambut emo itu menghilang di kerumunan orang.

.

.

.

" chan"

"ku-chan"

"saku-chan?"

"sweety?" Sakura menoleh saat pundaknya di sentuh. Sakura memandang Gaara yang menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa sakura? Kenapa tidak kau makan makananya? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Gaara memegang kening Sakura tidak panas. Sakura memandang Jiraiya dan Asuna yang memandang khawatir padanya. Lalu tersenyum sekilas mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran keluarganya.

" aku sudah kenyang, aku ke kamar duluan" setelah itu sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Meninggalkan raut bingung ke-3 orang yang menatapnya khawatir.

" Gaara-kun" Gaara memandang kaa-san nya. Gaara hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

.

.

.

" Apa hubungannya dengan sasuke? Dan mata onyx itu entah mengapa sangat familiar bagi ku" gumam sakura yang kini sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur bercorak polkadot itu. Di tengah lamunannya Sakura merasakan seseorang masuk ke kamarnya.

" ada apa nii-chan?" Gaara tersenyum.

" Ku kira sudah tidur, ternyata belum ya?" Sakura membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan mata emeraldnya memandang ke arah Gaara kesal.

" Kalau kau tidak masuk ke kamar ku mungkin sekarang aku sudah tidur " ucap sakura sebal. Gaara melangkah mendekat pada Sakura, lalu duduk di tepi kasur dan setelah itu ikut berbaring di sebelah sakura yang kini memunggunginya. Gaara memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Semenjak kejadian 7 hari yang lalu kau berubah menjadi lebih pendiam, apa kita harus benar-benar pergi ke psikiater?" Tanya Gaara tangannya semakin erat memeluk sakura saat menyebut psikiater, Gaara tau sakura pasti menolak.

" Aku baik-baik saja nii-chan, mungkin semua akan kembali seperti semula tapi semua butuh proses bukan?" sakura merasakan Gaara menghela nafas.

" Baiklah, jangan buat kita bingung dengan perubahanmu sweety" Gaara mencoba menggoda Sakura, sakura hanya mendengus sebal. Dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara bukannya terlepas pelukan Gaara semakin erat membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Yeah… Gaara selalu menjadi sesorang yang dapat membuat jantung Sakura berdebar-debar seperti ini.

" Aku tidak bisa bernafas Gaara!" Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tangannya masih merengkuh Sakura.

" Tidurlah, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi " Sakura tersentak. Dari mana Gaara tahu.

" Sudahlah sweety tidak usah dipikirkan dari mana aku tahu bahwa setiap malam kamu bermimpi buruk, dan sekarang tidur okey?" Sakura memejamkan matanya erat berusaha tertidur di tengah gejolak jantung yang masih berdebar-debar. Sedangkan Gaara yang masih merengkuhnya posesif menyunggingkan senyum yang menawan.

" setidaknya perasaan ku tidak sia-sia" gumamnya pelan. Tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya Sakura dapat terlelap di dalam rengkuhan Gaara. Karena dari dulu Gaara selau dapat membuat dirinya nyaman.

.

.

.

 _Salju pertama turun di musim dingin pada malam hari, membuat langit malam yang tadi kelam menjadi berwarna oleh butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit, membantu menghiasi langit yang kelam. Di sudut atap rumah sakit ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menangis tersedu. Laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu atap rumah sakit pun di buat bingung oleh tangisan gadis kecil di atas atap._

 _"_ _hey mengapa kau menangis?" Gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap sosok laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya, dan setelah itu kembali menangis. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal karena bingung. Dia datang ke atap berniat untuk menyaksikan salju pertama yang turun, tanpa di sangka sosok gadis kecil yang menangis membuat rencana melihat salju gagal. Mana mungkin dia bisa menikmati salju pertama oleh suara berisik isakan itu._

 _"_ _aku tidak tau kau suka ini atau tidak tapi aku berharap kau bisa berhenti menangis" laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah permen lollipop kepada sang gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum senyum yang indah bahkan laki-laki kecil yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu merona._

 _"_ _arigatou, mulai saat ini aku ingin kamu jadi teman ku ok?" gadis kecil itu menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya berharap sang laki-laki pun melakukan hal yang sama._

 _"_ _asal kau berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi okey?" gadis kecil itu mengangguk._

 _"_ _baiklah aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi, asal kau selalu menjadi teman ku " laki-laki itu mengangguk dan meraih jari kelingking gadis itu dengan jari kelingkingnya._

 _"_ _aku mohon, tolong jaga dia tetaplah berada disisinya, jangan buat dia kesepian" anak kecil itu menatap seorang perempuan yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan pandangan putus asa._

 _"_ _tapi baa-san tahu sendiri kan bagaimana keadaanku. Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Aku bisa pergi kapan saja sama seperti baa-san" perempuan itu memegang erat pergelangan anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Aku percaya aku yakin kalau kamu pasti bisa, berjanjilah berjanjilah nak" anak kecil itu akhirrnya mengangguk ragu._

 _"_ _akan aku usahakan baa-san" perempuan itu tersenyum menunjukkan ekspresi kelegaan yang sangat._

Seorang laki-laki terbangun dengan keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah potongan-potongan ingatan itu selalu menyiksanya. Laki-laki itu beranjak dari kasur berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, menatap dirinya lewat cermin lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin terlihat efek dari mimpi buruknya benar-benar nyata. Tapi tidak sekalipun menghilangkan kerupawanan wajahnya yang sempurna. Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu mengingat seorang gadis kecil yang menangis di atap rumah sakit tangannya terulur memegang sisi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri saat memaksa mengingat siapa gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil di tengah salju.

Prang….

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar nyaring. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu memukul kaca dengan kepalan tangannya sehingga membuat buku tangannya terluka.

" Sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?"

.

.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu masuk tergesa ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sebuah ranjang yang berada di tengah ruangan suara mesin menandakan bahwa seseorang yang sedang terbaring itu masih hidup. Laki- laki berambut hitam itu membanting tas di atas sofa yang di sediakan di dalam ruangan itu dan berjalan cepat menuju tepat pada ranjang yang berisi sesososk tubuh yang tergolek lemah dengan berbagai macam selang yang menempel pada tubuh ringkihnya.

" sampai kapan kau tidur brengsek! Dengan mudahnya kau kabur dan membiarkanku menanggung semua ini sialan! Cepat bangun atau ku buat kau tertidur untuk selamanya" ancam laki-laki berambut hitam itu matanya menatap nyalang. Tangannya terkepal dan meninju dinding yang berada tepat di sampingya. Membiarkan buku tangannya terluka. Lalu laki-laki itu berjalan menuju sofa mengambil air phone yang berada didalam tas nya dan mulai memasangnya di telinga lalu mulai menyalakan lagu dengan volume yang tidak pelan. Berusaha melupakan hidupnya yang berjalan tidak seperti yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena tepukan halus di pipinya.

" Bangun saku-chan kau tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sekolah bukan?" sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya dan akhirnya manic emerald itu terlihat. Di hadapnnya terpampang rambut berwarna merah.

" Gaara-nii?" Sakura mengucek matanya memastikan bahwa yang ada di hadapnnya benar-benar sepupunya yang selalu saja ia bangunkan.

" Ku harap hari ini tidak ada badai" Gaara yang mendengar gumaman sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung, membuat tattoo ai nya bergerak.

" Apa maksudnya saku-chan?" Sakura mengangguk.

" Ya ku harap hari ini tidak ada badai karena sepupu ku yang malas ini sudah bangun pada jam" Sakura melirik jam yang berada di atas nakasnya.

" Jam 7.15" kata Sakura santai dan tak sampai 2 detik sakura terlonjak dan berteriak dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

" nii-chan kenapa kau baru membangunkan pada jam segini? Aku bisa telat nanti dan aku yakin orochimaru-sensei akan memenggal kepalaku!" teriak Sakura dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Gaara yang melihat tinghkah sepupunya pun hanya tersenyum geli.

" Mungkin orochimaru-sensei lebih tertarik melemparmu ke dalam kandang ular kesayangannya" kata Gaara dan setelah itu terdengar suara Sakura yang meneriakkan

" Baka!"

.

.

.

" Tumben kau terlambat forehead? Memangnya Gaara-kun benar-benar susah di bangunkan ya?" Tanya Ino yang masih melakukan gerakan pemanasan karena pada waktu ini kelas sakura sedang berada di lapangan olahraga sekolahnya.

" kali ini bukan Gaara-nii yang terlambat bangun tapi aku" Ino memandang aneh pada Sakura.

" Wow! Ada apa dengan mu forehead baru kali ini kau bisa bangun kesiangan.?" Sakura mendengus sebal.

" Aku juga manusia pig jadi wajar saja kalau aku bangun kesiangan"

" Oh ya? Kau jadi ikut pameran?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

" kali ini temanya musim gugur kau sudah tau siapa yang akan menjadi objek mu forehead?" Sakura menggeleng.

" Belum pig, lagi pula pamerannya masih lama"

Guy sensei sudah mulai mengabsen murid-murid nya dan menyuruh murid nya untuk lari memutari lapangan. Setealh selesai Sakura dan Ino duduk di pinggir lapangan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang baru saja di buat berlari.

" by the way kau sudah mulai mendekati sasuke-senpai?" Sakura menggeleng.

" Kau bodoh ya forehead. Sasuke-senpai itu sebentar lagi akan lulus dari sekolah ini kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat bisa-bisa benang merah mu akan terputus selamanya dan kau akan menjadi perawan tua yang tidak laku" Sakura yang kesal langsung menarik rambut panjang pirang Ino.

" Jaga ucapanmu pig!" bentak Sakura.

" Ini sakit forehead" keluh Ino.

" kau yang memulai membahas itu, dan kau tau pig bagaimana aku harus mendekati sasuke-senpai yang dingin itu"

" untuk apa kau mendekati sasuke-senpai saku chan?" Tanya gaara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangya. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menatap kesal kea rah Gaara yang kini membawa 2 botol minuman dingin. Sakura mengambil botol minuman dingin itu dan meminumnya sehingga menyisakan setengah.

" kau benar-benar haus ya saku-chan?" Tanya Gaara.

" Ini karena kau mengagetkanku Baka!"

" Jadi kenapa kau harus mendekati sasuke-senpai?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Sakura yang di Tanya seperti itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

" Jadi begini Gaara-kun sebenarnya" belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura sudah menyela.

" Nii-chan masih ingat pameran foto yang akan aku ikuti?" Gaara mengagguk.

" Tema pameran kali ini adalah musim gugur jadi aku berniat menjadikan Sasuke-senpai sebagai objek foto ku" entah dapat ide dari mana Sakura dapat berbicara seperti itu. Ino hanya bisa bengong mendengar kalimat sakura.

" Kau yakin dia mau Saku-chan?" Tanya Gaara.

" Ku dengar Sasuke-senpai sangat antisosial." Lanjut Gaara. Sakura tersenyum bingung.

" Kalau tidak di coba kita tidak akan tahu kan?" Gaara hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah sukses ya saku-chan, ganbatte!" Sakura hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

" Kau kenapa Gaara? Kau takut kalau nanti Sakura menyukai senpai kita yang terkenal tampan itu?" kata kiba mencoba menggoda Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam karena mengetahui bahwa Sakura akan mendekati Sasuke laki-laki yang selama ini di banding-bandingkan dengannya.

" Kau terlalu berisik kiba" hardik Gaara.

" Kalau kau tidak mau menyesal cepat katakan pada Sakura sebelum terlambat, aku tak mau bila kau harus menyesal" Gaara hanya memandang kiba sekilas dan kembali terdiam. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu samba berkata

" Terserah kau sajalah"

.

.

.

" Kau yakin forehead mau menjadi kan Sasuke-senpai sebagai objek fotomu?" Sakura memandang Ino bingung.

" entahlah Pig, aku juga bingung, sebenarnya tadi aku berkata seperti itu kepada Gaara-nii agar kau tidak menyebutkan alasan sebenarnya aku mendekati Sasuke-senpai. Tapi mungkin ini adalah satu-satu nya cara untuk mendekatinya, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Pig?" Ino mengangguk,

" Tapi Sasuke-senpai lebih pantas menjadi objek musim dingin dari pada musim gugur" gumam Ino pelan. Sakura mengangguk mengiiyakan, senpai nya itu sungguh terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah sakura tak langsung pulang karena hari ini sakura sedang diam-diam mengikuti Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki yang harus ia dekati agar benang merahnya kembali tersambung. Mana ada seorang perempuan yang mau jadi perawan tua begitupun dengan Sakura. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari jarak aman, Sakura masih bingung bagaimana cara mendekati Sasuke. Dan pendapat Ino dia harus mengerti dulu siapa Sasuke dengan cara mengikutinya. Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya tersenyum sinis.

" Dasar manusia bodoh, dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau dia mengikutiku. Baiklah kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa mengikutiku."

Sasuke berjalan di daerah pertokoan kota yang sedang ramai, Sakura agak susah mengikutinya karena terlalu banyak lalu lalang orang-orang. Sampai saat Sasuke berbelok pada salah satu gang kecil di antara pertokoan, Sakura masih mengikuti tapi saat Sakura ikut berbelok keningnya berkerut memandang jalan buntu di depannya. Sakura yakin tadi Sasuke berjalan ke arah sini dan tidak berbalik. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" Yeah mungkin lain kali" kata Sakura dan berbalik pergi kembali pulang. Saat Sakura hilang di belokan jalan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berada di gang itu dan tersenyum meremehkan.

" Dasar manusia bodoh, selalu mau tahu urusan orang."

.

.

.

.

tbc

Happy reading


End file.
